Danny's unexpected visit
by Chuck-Blair-Forever
Summary: After everything with Reuben and Rikki, Danny goes to visit Lindsay unexpectedly, but in a good way. DL forever! P.S. I know everybody says this but I really enjoy reading reviews. Please R'n'R.
1. Danny shows up

**Danny's unexpected visit**

Summary: After everything with Reuben and Rikki, Danny goes to visit Lindsay unexpectedly, but in a good way. DL ROCKS!! Please review and tell me what you think. My first story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters:( But enjoy.

It was 8 p.m. when there was a knock on Lindsay's door. She got off the couch and went to the door. Without checking who it was, Lindsay opened the door, but said nothing to what and who she saw. Danny was standing outside her door, against the wall and slowly started to play his guitar.

He started singing along to the melody. He sang, "Everybody knows, that I was such a fool, to ever let go of you, but baby I was wrong , yeah I know I said, we'd be better off alone, it was time that we moved on, I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart, but baby here I am…" she just stood in her doorway and listened to him while staring at him with big chocolate brown eyes, almost in tears, as he kept playing and singing.

"Banging on your front door, my pride's spilled on the floor, my hands and knees are bruised, and I'm crawling back to you…" He finally looked at her and they kept their eyes locked on each other. Still holding her gaze as he continued singing…

"Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in, I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you…" she noticed he was tearing up just like her and he could hardly carry on singing, but kept going, wanting to finish this song for her.

"I know you're in there, and you can make me wait, but I'm not gonna wait, it's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face, I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell, girl, I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad, but baby here I am…". Still holding her gaze he gave a weak smile through the tears now streaming down his cheeks.

She took her hand up to his face and wiped some of the tears away, then took her hand back to wipe some of her own tears away as he carried on. "Banging on your front door, my pride's spilled on the floor, my hands and knees are bruised, and now I'm crawling back to you… Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in, I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you…"

He stopped playing, but carried on singing, "… If you can see these tears I'm crying…" he sobbed then carried on, and grabbed her hand, "touch these hands that can't stop shaking…" He put her hand on his chest where his heart was, or rather (in his words) used to be as he once again continued, "hear my heart that's barely beating, you will see a different man, but baby here I am…"

He inched a little closer, still with tears streaming down his cheeks, which perfectly mirrored hers… "Banging on your front door, my pride's spilled on the floor, my hands and knees are bruised, and I'm crawling back to you… Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in, I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you… banging on your front door, my pride's spilled on the floor, I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you… Yeah… Now I'm crawling back to you… crawling back to you… crawling back to you…".

They both still held onto each other's gaze… then finally Danny spoke, "I think that is a song that pretty much describes our situation, except for the fact that I didn't want you to go in the first place, but now… I am crawling back to you". Lindsay took both her hands and cupped his face, wiped away the tears that were still falling. When she was done he took both her hands in his and said, "I really am sorry and I'll do anything to prove it to you, no matter how long it takes." He paused and took a deep breath, "I love you, Lindsay".

She almost collapsed, but he caught her. "Did you just say what I think you said?" she asked, barely a whisper. He nodded and said, "Lindsay, I have never felt this way about anyone before, never, and that's why I want to make things right, because… without you.. I'm nothing… no one. I can't live without you… and I believe more than anything that I have ever believed before that you are the woman I'm supposed to live the rest of my life with."

She looked down at the floor then back at him. She said, "That's why I'm not giving up either… I too believe more than anything, that you are the man of my life, the man I'm supposed to live the rest of my days with… Danny, you're the one."

He smiled at her then cupped her face with his hands, wiped away her tears and leaned close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin. "I love you." Before she could say 'I love you too' to him, he got down on one knee, took out a small blue box (which she knew was Tiffany's) and started to speak as they stared at each other.

"Lindsay Monroe, I love you with all my heart and as we both just admitted, we are meant to be. That is why I present you with this ring, to declare my undying love for you. Montana, will you marry me?". Lindsay just stared at him with wide eyes, filled with tears. She opened her mouth and said, "This is very sudden, Danny… and so unexpected after what happened… but I mean that in a good way, so… YES, I will marry you!"

He put the ring on her finger. She just smiled through her tears, he smiled back at her. He stood up and captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss, which seemed to last forever. When they broke apart, they put their foreheads together. Then, Lindsay whispered, "I love you, too". Danny smiled at her and said, "And I'm happiest man alive". That line made them both smile. She then grabbed his hand and they walked into her apartment.

Once inside, she closed the door behind them and turned to Danny. "Do you want to have some dinner and watch a movie?"… Danny gave her one of his famous Messer grins, and said, "There's nothing I would rather do!". A huge smiled spread across her face. "Good. Because this is your own fault! Being stuck with me for the rest of your life". Danny laughed a little then said, "First of all, I'm glad that it is my fault and second… I'm the happiest man alive BECAUSE I get to spend the rest of my days with you". She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, then she walked into the kitchen to get the menu for Chinese food and delivery. She shouted from the kitchen, "You can just pick a movie you like. Or one you wanna watch with me". She let out a small giggle.

He went over and took out a romantic movie. Even though it was a romantic movie, he loved it. He put it on and waited for her. When she came into the living room, they sat down on the couch and curled up together.

Halfway through the movie, there was a knock on the door. Lindsay got up and went to open the door. Danny was still sitting on the couch and could hear talking. He noticed the accent of the man at the door, Chinese accent. And when Lindsay came back in to get money he knew for sure it was the delivery guy.

He heard the door close and saw Lindsay walk into the kitchen to get two glasses of wine. She came back into the living room with two glasses, a wine bottle, and the Chinese food. She sat back down next to him and started to unpack the food and pour the wine.

He just stared at her while she did it. She turned around to him and was about to ask him for help when she noticed that he was just staring at her. "What?" she asked. "You're just so beautiful." He smiled and she blushed. "Thanks. You're not that bad yourself, cowboy". She let out a giggle, and inched closer to him. "I love you so much. That's why I couldn't let you go even if I wanted to and that's also why I didn't want to give up on us". He smiled, "I love you, too. And I missed you so much. Before, about an hour ago, I was feeling so terrible and was falling apart, because I thought I had lost the only woman I love and always will". She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Well, it's good you came over tonight, because I too was falling apart, because I wasn't with you. You're the only man for me and the only one I will ever love". He grinned at her and she smiled.

They were starting to eat their take-out, when Lindsay asked, "What do you think the others are going to say to this? I mean, one day we're avoiding each other and the next, we're engaged". Danny only laughed, and Lindsay asked, "What? What so funny, Messer?". He just smiled at her and said, "I think they're going to be shocked at first, but then they'll probably be happy for us. Although, I think they'll be more shocked about me having the courage to propose to you in the situation we were in than us being engaged, no offence, babe". She laughed and said, "I think you're right! But it was the right thing for us to do. And I know that for sure and if you want, I'll prove it to you a little later". She looked at him with so much passion in her eyes, that he almost had just picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Then he grinned at her and said, "Oh really? Well, I would love for you to prove it". She kissed him with as much passion as she possibly could.

They only pulled away as the need for oxygen became too great. As they broke apart Lindsay said, "Okay, I have a feeling that we need to stop doing that for now and eat and watch the movie finished…" she moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "… and then later we'll carry on". She pulled back and saw the grin that spread across his face. He said, "Sounds pleasant and fair. I like that plan". With that said, they got back to the movie and ate their take-out, had a few laughs and jokes.

When the movie was done, they took everything to the kitchen and without warning, Danny picked Lindsay up and whispered, "So, are you gonna prove it now? Or am I gonna have to prove it to you?"… she smiled and said, "I think we should make it go both ways". He couldn't get them to the bedroom quick enough. He put her on the bed and they helped each other out of their clothes. They kissed each other as passionately as possible, with their hands roaming each other's bodies. They wanted it so badly, so Danny just filled her as quickly as he possibly could. She moaned into his mouth, and he was quickly nearing his release. He could feel that she was nearing her release as well, because her walls were tightening quickly around him. A few minutes later, Lindsay let her orgasm rip through her body, as she was moaning and screaming Danny's name. She was closely followed by Danny. He moaned her name in pleasure and with one last, deep thrust, he came into her, and that caused them both to moan loudly. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, catching their breaths. Danny then rolled off of Lindsay and lay next to her.

Danny kissed her forehead and they lay in each other's arms. They were both thinking the same thing, 'This is definitely a night to remember. It's been the best day of my life.' And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms, and slept better than they had ever done in the last couple of weeks.


	2. The morning fun

The next morning, Danny was the first to wake up. He looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him and smiled. He slowly got up without waking her up. He went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them both and got the newspaper.

He was just finishing the last touches on their breakfast in bed when he heard a yawn from the bedroom. He quickly went into the bedroom with their breakfast, before Lindsay got out of the bed. When he walked in, she just smiled sweetly at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gave her a smiled, then he leaned in and kissed her as passionately he could without dropping the food on the floor and repeat last night. He pulled away and handed her the tray with their breakfast and coffee on it.

He had put some extra details into it and had laid a single red rose on her side of the tray and a daisy next to her coffee. She picked up the daisy first and smelled it. She gave him a mischievous smile as she was reminded of their first time together on his pool table. He saw the mischievous smile she gave him and asked, "What?"… she simply smiled and said, "Oh, nothing… it just reminds me of our first time on your pool table and the morning afterwards. You left a note, breakfast and a daisy". Danny smiled knowingly and said, "I know… daisy is our flower". She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before scooting over so he could sit next to her and share breakfast with her in bed.

They finished their breakfast and decided it was time to get ready for work since they both had a shift at 1 o'clock. Danny got up and carried the tray into the kitchen, while Lindsay got up and headed for the shower.

Just as she stepped inside and turned on the water, she felt two strong arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck down to her shoulders, which sent a shiver throughout her entire body. She turned her head 45 degrees and pressed herself up against him, making him shiver. Their lips quickly found each other and when she turned around and pressed her entire body as close to him as she possibly could, he almost went over the edge.

He picked her up and pinned her against the wall, her legs quickly wrapped themselves around his waist. He was getting harder by the second and he could feel her being even more hot and wet than usual and it was a huge turn-on for him. He carried on kissing her and touching her everywhere he could reach. She lowered herself onto him without warning, causing them both to moan with pleasure. He broke the kiss and kissed a trail down her neck to her shoulders and back up. The pace started out slow, but because she kept moaning and screaming his name, he just had to go quicker so he sped up the pace. They moaned together and finally they both released at the same time.

He slowly let her fall to the floor of the shower as she loosened her grip on him. They just stood holding each other for a couple of minutes to catch their breath. Danny broke the silence, "We should seriously get ready now or we'll be extremely late". She giggled and said (while she laughed), "You're probably right… but you started it! It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off of me for 10 minutes". Danny just kissed her passionately one last time and while getting out of the shower he turned to her and smiled, "At least I don't hear you complain when I start something like that", he said with a mischievous smile and a hint of warmth in his eyes, which made Lindsay melt to the floor. "Okay, yes, you're right, because whenever you start something like that I have absolutely no reason to complain… I just enjoy every second of it", Lindsay said with a seductive look in her eyes and a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Danny almost just took her right then and there once again, but stopped himself and said, "Don't tease me, Montana! I mean it, it's not funny!"… but Lindsay couldn't help but laugh.

As they were drying off and getting dressed, Danny noticed that the time was 12:45. "Hey, Montana, we need to get going or else Mac will probably kill us and have that be the case of the day", Danny shouted from the kitchen. He could hear Lindsay laugh in the other room, then appear in the hallway.

"Hey cowboy! You going already?", Danny couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing light blue lingerie and a pair of high heeled silver sandals. He was speechless for a few minutes, when he finally said, "WOW! Montana… I…I… ummm… uhh…". she smiled victoriously at him and moved closer, "So, should I go change now or am I gonna have to wait all day for you to make a decision?". Danny's lower jaw dropped to the floor. "But what about work? I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to stay here and watch you dance and help you out of that wonderful outfit, but I don't wanna get fired for having fun", Danny said apologetically, but still with a lot of passion in his voice.

She laughed and said innocently, "But what if I told you that I called Mac and said we'd be at the lab at 14:30? Would you still go or stay with me…", she went closer and whispered, "… and maybe I could give you a real lap dance?". Danny couldn't believe his ears or eyes for that matter. "Well, if you told Mac we're not coming in anytime soon, then I'll take that lap dance… but after you are done teasing me with the lap dance, I get to have my way with you", Danny said seductively. Lindsay just smiled at him and led him to the bedroom, where she danced for him for half an hour, and then he finally got his way with her. And boy, did that hour and a half pay off.

Even though they got an hour and a half extra that morning they were still 15 minutes late for work. When they finally clocked in, Mac asked them to come to his office immediately.

When they got to his office, he asked them to sit down. "Danny, Lindsay… How come I give you an hour and a half extra this morning and you still manage to clock in 15 minutes late?", Mac asked suspiciously. Danny and Lindsay shared a quick glance and said at almost the same time, "Sorry Mac, it won't happen again, we promise". With that said they all went back to work.

As soon as Danny and Lindsay were out of Mac's sight, Danny put an arm around her waist and gave her a quick but passionate kiss before getting to work.


End file.
